Ego
by bomb4st1cb1rd13
Summary: Bakura is miserable on a sunny day.........until he sees Ryou in his room............alone. Kinda sorta a songfic disclaimer inside.


Ok dudes this is my sequel like thingy to Touch My Body except this time its Ryou and Bakura's turn to shine. And now ladies and gents I present EGO.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura walked all through the house on a quiet Sunday morning. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and the sky was blue. 'What and awful and horrible day' thought Bakura. On these kinds of days he couldn't go out and wreak havoc upon the innocent citizens of Domino. He would get caught in this sunny open day. It was absolutely terrible. He went upstairs and walked by Ryou's room. He though he heard his Hikari saying something or rather……………………singing?

Oh baby, how you doing?  
You know I'm gonna cut right to the chase  
Some men were made but me, myself  
I like to think that I was created for a special purpose  
You know, what's more special than you? You feel me

He opened the door a bit with wide eyes and just stared at the image before him. His Ryou, clad in leather pants and a black and white polo shirt with a brush in his hands dancing and lip syncing in the mirror. He had earrings in his ears and leather bracelets like Yugi usually wore on his wrists.

It's on baby, let's get lost  
You don't need to call into work 'cause you're the boss  
For real, want you to show me how you feel  
I consider myself lucky, that's a big deal

Ryou was shaking his ass and pretending to be grinding on his Yami. He knew Bakura was outside the door and he was gonna give his a show by all means necessary.

Why? Well, you got the key to my heart  
But you ain't gonna need it, I'd rather you open up my body  
And show me secrets, you didn't know was inside  
No need for me to lie

Bakura stared at the Angel in leather as he leaned against the door a little more. His pants tightend a bit as his Hikari danced more and more provocatively. Now even though they were in Japan Bakura could understand English, I mean Ryou was from England for fuck's sake. The next part of the song enticed and shocked him so.

It's too big, it's too wide  
It's too strong, it won't fit  
It's too much, it's too tough  
He talk like this 'cause he can back it up

He got a big ego, such a huge ego  
I love his big ego, it's too much  
He walk like this 'cause he can back it up

Ryou glanced at his white haired psyco through via mirror. He turned around and mouthed 'I want you' to his love and winked.

Usually I'm humble, right now I don't choose  
You can leave with me or you could have the blues  
Some call it arrogant, I call it confident  
You decide when you find on what I'm working with

Bakura couldn't take it anymore. He burst through the door and jumped on top of his Hikari. Hurridly trying to rid them of their clothes he kissed his Hikari on his precious small lips. The song on the stereo kept playing and playing on while the white haired couple made love.

Damn I know I'm killing you with them legs  
Better yet them thighs  
Matter a fact it's my smile or maybe my eyes  
Boy you a site to see, kind of something like me

It's too big, it's too wide  
It's too strong, it won't fit  
It's too much, it's too tough  
I talk like this 'cause I can back it up

I got a big ego, such a huge ego  
But he love my big ego, it's too much  
I walk like this 'cause I can back it up

I, I walk like this 'cause I can back it up  
I, I talk like this 'cause I can back it up  
I, I can back it up, I can back it up  
I walk like this 'cause I can back it up

Ryou screamed as Bakura hit his prostate over and over again. He finally came and tightend around his Yami's cock. Bakura kept thrusting in and out for about ten minutes and finally came inside, filling Ryou to the rim. The song continued to play and Bakura smirked.

It's too big, it's too wide  
It's too strong, it won't fit  
It's too much, it's too tough  
He talk like this 'cause he can back it up

He got a big ego, such a huge ego, such a huge ego  
I love his big ego, it's too much  
He walk like this 'cause he can back it up

Ego so big, you must admit  
I got every reason to feel like I'm that bitch  
Ego so strong, if you ain't know  
I don't need no beat, I can sing it with piano

"I think my ego was a bit to big for you my little Hikari" he said as he touched his forehead to Ryou's.

Ryou smiled and said, "You have to thank Malik when he gets home"

"Why?"

"Because this was his idea not mine"

"So this whole thing was a set up?"

"Pretty much yes" Ryou then smiled like a chesire cat, "Wave to the camera dearest"

He pointed to the bunny on the wardrobe that "happened" to have small camera on the bow tie around its neck.

Bakura blushed and growled. That damn Egyptian had got him again!!!!

So dude persons how did ya like it. Tell me in reviews ok. And I do not own yugioh or the song Ego it belongs to Beyonce Knowels for she is and ULTIMATE GENIUS for making the song.


End file.
